comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-07-15 - What the Future May Bring.
Late evening in Central Park west. The actual park itself, of course, no city-street walking for this fellow tonight. There's of course people mingling about, and Toad's among them, although he's dressed in street clothes. Luckily the darkness helps conceal him. Sometimes its nice to relax by a pond and hear the frogs and crickets or watch the ducks sleep. He's sitting down by said pond, leaning against a tree, just trying to take in the scenery without being resented by people. He's also snatching the occasional buzzing junebug with a flick of his tongue and the crunch of his teeth. Simone decided to take a break from the school and has opted to give the park another try. She's been sketching out a beautiful art nouveau styled summer picture on the sidewalk. There is no out out today for tips, she's just doing it for the sheer pleasure of it. But now it's dark so she's cleaning up what's left of her chalk and pastel pieces and is placing it along with the towel she was sitting on back into a back pack. Mortimer Toynbee gave a loud, uncouth belch, likely in regards to his little snacks that keep flying by. Association with strangers isn't always a welcome thing, but dash it all, sometimes one craves interaction. Rising up and approaching the artist, Mort asks, "What'cha drawin' out here in the dark, miss?" The white haired girl with the gold eyes urks when some one approaches and suddenly speaks up. She quickly brings forth a smile and says "ah well, I'm not drawing any more.. just cleaning up now.. but it's supposed to be Summer personified.. they did that a lot in the 1890's.. thought it'd be fun.." Mortimer Toynbee gave a smile himself. "Oh, that's ace, miss. I was never too much into the arts from a creative way, I jus' like lookin' at it. I'm amazed at what some really talented people can come up with." It is rather dim out, so perhaps that's why the young man's strange appearance doesn't seem to bother the girl. That or strange people just don't concern her much. "Everyone has their talents.. but it's always awesome when people can appreciate one's work. Art Nouveau is some of my favorite stuff. It was all so beautiful. " Mortimer Toynbee gives a nod. "I'm used t'seein' stuff like tagging and posters and the like nowadays. I don't get lucky enough to visit art museums." He raises a brow. "Who did your hair? Nice contacts, by the way. See 'em enough in films." Simone ponders a moment. To evade the question or to be honest! That is the question. She glances him over again, then takes a page from Hank and Kurt's book. "Ah good ole Mother Nature.. " she finally admits. "It's been like this for years.." Mortimer Toynbee ohs. Then he ohhhhhs with recognition. "Well, good on ya!" he declares with a broad grin. He'd almost be pleasant if his odor wasn't so offensive. "Me too," he says, "Although I admit, the skin tone didn't come 'round till my teens. Always been, uh... well, normals call me a freak an' all.." Simone takes a step back, possibly out of instinct. She does like her personal space anyway. It comes from always watching her back. She squints a bit and then says "It's kinda dark, I can't even tell right now. Everything is a bit on the shaded side. But it's nice to meet you.. I'm Simone." Mortimer Toynbee gives a nod. "Mort, or Morty," he says with his grin persisting. "An' if you can't tell, my skin's a little... uh, well, green. Hard to fit in, I warrant. Even with makeup. That and steam-cleaning me with enough Axe to choke a horse likely wouldn't make me fully presentable... but needless t'say, nice t'meetcha, Simone." Simone gives a nod. "Unfortunately sometimes there can be challenges when one has a gift.. I know a number of folks who've had it pretty rough.. " she says softly. "I'm sorry yours has made things difficult for you.. " Mortimer Toynbee scoffs. "Difficult? My life's been a bloody mess fer as long as I can remember. I was pretty much born a freak." He crouches, and hops, clinging to the limbs of a tree. "This ain't normal, even if I were like, six. An' gifts? Well, I guess you'd call it that. I call it genetics. Evolution. That sorta thing, yeah?" Simone nods slowly. Ah he's one of those.. some one you've really gotta watch not what you say, but how you say it. Maybe it's a british thing? She watches him hop and attach himself to the tree, not unlike Kurt might do. "True..but would you give it up? being a mutant if it meant you could be normal?" Mortimer Toynbee laughs. "Lord above, no. I like being different. D'you see these people meandering like ants in a colony every morning, wasting their potential?" He spits upon the ground - an icky-looking mess. "Would *you* trade your genetics? You look like you got off fairly easy, if you wanted t'be avoiding prejudice." Simone smiles. "You'd think that.. but no.. I've had plenty of my own problems.. " she says with a shrug. "But really, genetics or no plenty of people excel and fail.. generally due to their own devices. You can't discount free will.. we can choose to give up.. just as much as we can choose to get up and try again." she says gently. "But no, I'd never wish to be ordinary.. " she grins. Mortimer Toynbee nods. "Well, I ain't chosen to give up. Jes' because 'cross the pond I wasn't allowed t'do things like school an' all thanks t'my appearance... but I've got opportunities now." Another broad grin. "What 'bout you? Heard things are harsher in the US." Simone mmms softly. "It can be pretty rough.. but I think a lot of it depends on one's family.. mine wasn't too good, but I've run into others who had their family's support so they are doing just fine. Of course I think a lot of it can also hinge on how ..unusual some one looks.. it's not fair, but that's nothing new.. people have always feared what they didn't understand.. " she says with a sigh. "But things will change, the more people get used to seeing us out and about.. especially if they see us helping with situations instead of when things all go wrong." Mortimer Toynbee lifts a hand to his chin, rubbing lightly. "I was abandoned as a baby, luv." He looks out at the pond. "I never had a very good upbringing. But yer right. People *have* to adjust. We're here. We're staying. End o'story." Simone shakes her head. "That sucks, that seems to be a recurring theme with so many folks.. " she sighs, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes. "I know some one who that happened to as well.. but in his case at least, I think it really was in his best interest.. He ended up in a place much better, where they could accept him for who he was.." Mortimer Toynbee nods. "Same happened for me, I s'pose. At least, the man what took me under his wing has a vision, an' a good one at that, for all of us." He gives her a fond smile. Its good to actually converse with a stranger and not be at risk of reprisal simply by dint of mutanthood. Indeed it is! Fortunately for Toad, Simone doesn't at all recognize him as the fellow who attacked her students at the mall.. and even then? she probably wouldn't start anything. He's just talking. Talking is a good thing. With a grin she hefts her back over her shoulder carefully. "That is good. We should help each other.. world would be a whole lot better if we'd all just do that.. look out for each other instead of just one's self.. " Mortimer Toynbee nods. "I know all too well what its like t'fend for meself," he sighs. "I've found a cause though. If you need any help, Simone... I can give some. I won't be hesitatin' t'help any mutant in need." Simone arches a brow at the comment. "Thanks Morty.. that's very nice of you.. I do try to keep myself out of trouble though." she grins. "But it's good to live for an ideal.. I'm looking forward to the day we can all share the world without such petty squabbles over who's human and who's not.. it won't happen over night.. but I do believe it'll happen.. the humans will learn they don't have to fear us.. we might be different.. but that doesn't make us bad. Not any more than any other group over the years that has been vilified." Mortimer Toynbee goes a little quiet. "I like to think of it as a new start. Throughout history, humanity's worked towards one particular end-goal, an' that's destroyin' itself. We're... new. A new generation, a new evolutionary strain. We don't have t'repair the mistakes that humanity made, but we can build atop 'em, an' come out better, stronger, an' in the end, uto... uh.. what's the word? Utopian, yeah." Simone considers the words the other fellow is saying carefully. "I suppose that's one way of thinking about it." she doesn't want out out right disagree. "Mankind is pretty good at destruction.. but they've come up with a lot of good things too. There is still hope. Just because we might have extordinary gifts doesn't automatically make us smarter.. or less prone to mistakes.. I know I've made a plenty.. and I'd be a fool to assume I won't make more.." she grins. "But you are right.. we are on the cusp of something amazing.. it is a new era.. and it really is up to all of us to make the best choices.. I know it'll be a hard road, but if we can learn to get along.. who knows what fabulous things we could achieve.. personally I'd love to see a museum of mutant art.. that would rock." Mortimer Toynbee gives a firm nod! "Yeah, that'd be bloody ace!" He grins broadly. "T'see jes' what we can come up with through our own mediums. Say a telekinetic what bends various things into a mental sculpture, havin' their pieces shown an' displayed. The music and films of mutants... showin' everything great we're capable of." Simone grins back. "Indeed. It's something to try for. " she sighs "Do you hang around the park often? Maybe I'll see ya around? I unfortunately need to be getting home.. the park isn't real safe at night and I've got work to do." she wrinkles her nose a bit. Mortimer Toynbee shrugs. "I'd say yes but I'd be lyin'. I'm only in New York so often. Kinda hard to keep a public eye when I'm an obvious mutant, Simone. But yes, yes, you got places t'go. I could walk ya home, though? I'll keep ya safe." Simone smiles. "Ahh, I doubt you could keep up.. I was ah, going to fly.." she says sheepishly. "But thank you all the same." she says sincerely. "But hey, I can give ya my cell number, look me up next time yer in New York okay?" Mortimer Toynbee nods. "Sure! You got textin'? I'd do that often enough, I s'pose. An' I could keep up... I may not fly, but I sure can jump! Though if yer not in illegal airspace, I guess flyin's safer'n walkin', even with a strong fella like me what can keep ya safe." Simone reaches into her back pack and pulls out a sketch book. She tears out a half page and writes down the number to her disposible cell phone. She's kept it despite her current employment, just in case! And it seems that it was a good idea. She hands him the piece of paper. "It's got some text I think.. " she says. "I'm sure you can move pretty fast, but I got a ways to go, and no ones going to bother me once I'm in the clouds.. but again I do appreciate it.. I'll see you around okay?" Mortimer Toynbee nods, pocketing the slip of paper and giving a light wave with a free hand. "Alrighty. Nice meetin' ya, Simone. Fly safe, yeah?" Simone grins. "Will do, take care of yourself..!" and with a wave she wanders towards a cosp of trees. Then there's a brief flicker of light and a shadowed silhouette is briefly visible as a double winged figure takes to the sky. ftb